Movin' On Without You
by gr34t3r th4n j00
Summary: Post-10th book. Sana isn't famous after 2 years of silence, disturbed only by a weekly show she does. But everything changes after she sees Naozumi and Akito after a long time.
1. Nothing's gonna stop me

**Movin' on Without You**

- a Kodomo no Omocha fanfiction

_by: hika to pika_

Chapter 1 - Nothing's Gonna Stop Me...

----------

Sana had always been the most popular girl in high school. She had all the friends, all the money, all the cool things. She was the coolest thing to ever walk on the planet. Until they became juniors.

Newer trends led to newer definitions of 'cool'.

'Cool' used to mean that you had lots of money and that you were trendy.

'Cool' now means that you are 'hip' and don't even say 'cool' anymore.

Sana is the old cool.

-----

"I used to drown in popularity, what happened?" Sana asked her true friend since what seemed like forever, Aya Sugita. Aya had always been lonely since her former and first boyfriend, Tsuyoshi Sasaki moved away to Hokkaido to visit his father, which turned out to be permanent a few months ago. As someone would expect, Aya was a nervous wreck. A few months ago, that is. Sana can't cope with rejection that easily.

"Don't feel too bad about it, Sana-chan." Aya assured her. "It'll all be a passing fad. They'll come running back to you someday." Sana smiled at her long-time friend. "Thanks, Aya." she patted her on the back. "I can always count on you, can't I?" She gave her a warm smile. Aya looked back at her and returned the smile. Aya had been a bit different since Tsuyoshi left.

Sana and Aya walked down the hall without talking. They had different homerooms and only had Science and Math together. And even then, they didn't talk much. They were still great friends, but a bit more distant. Aya turned to her homeroom and waved to Sana, who smiled and waved back at her. "Same old Sana." Aya thought, walking to her seat. "Yet still, she's different."

Sana still had a few more rooms to pass before she got to her own homeroom. She always counted the rooms between her's and Aya's homerooms almost every day unless she was late. And that was very unlikely.

"11-21, 11-23, 11-24, Ah, 11-25." Sana always muttered to herself as she counted the rooms between 11-20 and 11-25. "11-25, Ms. Tsukino Usagi." she read. She pushed open the door that lead to the classroom. "Same as always.." she muttered again as she sat in her seat.

Sana's old days of popularity and being a child star have long since been forgotten. Her last movie, _Kitto Ai _was a horrible flop. She wasn't asked for any more movies or shows until about two years ago, when she was asked to join the cast of a new weekly music show, _Ongaku-Gumi_. The show is still running with her as the lead host, but Ongaku-Gumi started two years ago, and she's been left in the dark ever since it started.

She looked over the script of the newest episode, which was going to be filmed after school that day. "Hm, Hisae? Number 5? She sings now?" she asked herself as she read "'_Maketakunai' _(I Don't Want to Lose) _by HISAE has burst into the charts at number 2!_" She smiled a little, some feeling happy for her and the rest remembering her past with her. "I'd love to hear her sing.." Sana thought to herself and chuckled a bit. She never thought of Hisae as a singer. She was the one that partly gave Sana her first kiss....

As the teacher walked into the room, Sana quickly put away the script and got out her books. "I have some papers to give out, so take out your folders or whatever you keep your papers in." Ms. Tsukino announced as she pulled some green and orange papers out of her files. As Sana took the paper, she glanced at merely one sentence on the orange paper.

_"Win a trip to Los Angeles, California as an exchange student!"_

Sana tried not to think about him after passing by the word, "Los Angeles". "It's not like he's gonna come anyway, right?" Sana assured herself. "He's too stupid for that stuff. And he knows Japanese anyway, it wouldn't be fair."

She smiled. "Yeah, it wouldn't be fair at all." She took the next paper, which seemed to be the sign-up sheet for the foreign exchange program. "They're trying to force us, aren't they?" she muttered to herself. Some of the lines on the paper read "Exciting culture!" and "Learn English!". Sana wasn't interested, and instead of putting it in her folder just shoved it into her backpack. That's where anything that didn't matter go.

Ms. Tsukino gave them a bit of free time near the end of the period because she didn't know what else to do with them after giving them papers. She looked over the script again because there weren't any tests that she knew of that day.

She stopped. "_'Watashi no Osananajimi' _(My Childhood Friend) _by Naozumi Kamura has just hit the top spot! This breakthrough artist, a former child star, has broken onto the scene with a number 1 debut!_" The bell rang, unfortunately. She couldn't read any further.

----------

Sana had an hour to do homework and other things before driving off to the filming. There wasn't a lot of homework that day, so she was able to look over the script and read the rest of the article.

"_'Watashi no Osananajimi' by Naozumi Kamura has just hit the top spot! This breakthrough artist, a former child star, has broken onto the scene with a number 1 debut! In a recent interview, Kamura told us what the song means to him._

" _'There was always this girl that I liked when I was still an actor and I got to meet her for a movie or two. I still consider her my 'childhood friend.' Kamura won't confirm who this lucky girl is, however, so it still remains an enigma. someone yells 'You, Kurata!' Haha, maybe so."_

Sana blushed a bit. "Do I really have to say this?" she asked her mother. "It's degrating." Misako patted her child on the head. "It seems unlike you though. What about instead of saying 'Haha, maybe so.' you could say, 'You really think so? Cool!' Sana looked at her mom. "You're weird, mom." Her mother smiled and said, "I know I am! And I passed it down to you!" She looked at Sana again, who had a serious face. "At least, I thought I did."

Sana went over to the front of the house and sat by the door. Rei came down after a few minutes. "C'mon, we're going now. We're gonna be late." he ushered her out the door. "By Misako-sensei!" he called before closing the door. His voice echoed out the hall a bit and Maro's tiny head peaked out of a dresser drawer.

"GOTCHA!" Misako yelled as she dove torward the little chipmunk.

----------

Sana and Rei didn't talk at all during the 15-minute car ride to the studio. They usually never did anyway. Sana always looked at her script and Rei always focused on the road. "One more year." Sana muttered. Rei smiled. That was about all they said the entire car ride to the studio.

At the studio, Rei just stood by the side. Sana went on to the set, where she looked over her words one final time and looked to the cameras.

Near the end of the filming (the Kamura part hadn't passed yet) was when her co-host, a 20-something-year-old guy named Makoto Hyouga called someone to the stage. Sana was unaware of what was happening. She elbowed Hyouga and asked what was happening. "You'll see." he answered. "Kamura! C'mon!"

Sana froze. "Kamura?" she thought to herself. "Oh gosh, not Naozumi." She closed her eyes almost unintentionally, though she did want to do it. A boy, about Sana's age with purple hair and blue eyes, stepped onto the stage.

"Everyone, welcome Kamura Naozumi!" called Hyouga. Sana froze and opened her eyes.

"Hello...Na....O...Zu...Mi..." She stuttered. He had 'grown' from the last time she saw him. He was much more handsome. He still had his boyish looks but face seemed a bit more shapely and his hair was a bit untidy, which made him look even cuter. He was smiling at her, and his smile was very striking and nice-looking. Sana nearly froze again, but he had let out his hand to shake and she shook it. Then she left the stage.

"Kurata?" both Hyouga and Kamura said. Sana sat down and waved a hand at them, signaling them to continue. She then put her hands in her face and started to laugh.

Both of them looked a bit confused, but eventually dragged her back to the stage. She just stood there like an idiot while they kept talking, and nodded whenever Makoto elbowed her, gasping and saying, "Yeah, whatever."

The show was mostly a sucesss. Still, the directors seemed a bit happy at Sana's spontaneous reaction to Naozumi's guest appearance. "It's becoming a more teenager-friendly show!" the middle-aged director rejoiced.

"Kurata!" Sana heard someone call. "Kurata Sana!" She saw Naozumi jogging torwards her. Sana, in a fury to avoid him, ran over to the back door and ran to the side of the building as fast as she could. She couldn't, so she just hid behind a bush until she saw Naozumi's face poke out of the door.

"The only one that can catch me is you..." Sana thought to herself. "My past is creeping up on me. Scaaary." When she saw that Naozumi was running the other way and had already rounded the side she ran back over to the door and locked it. "Mwahaha." Sana chuckled.

----------

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of ideas. I put in some character easter eggs in there, figure 'em out before reading the disclaimer. I plan to make this story three chapters long "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me...", "Only You Can Stop Me...", "I'm Movin' On Without You" and a bonus chapter, "'Watashi no Osananajimi' lyrics". Please R&R to make my dream come true!

Disclaimers: I don't own Kodomo no Omocha, Miho Obana does. I don't own Tsukino Usagi, Naoko Takeuchi does. I don't own Makoto Hyouga, Gainax does. "Movin' On Without You", "Nothing's Gonna Stop Me...", "Only You Can Stop Me..." and "I'm Movin' On Without You" are all copyright Utada Hikaru and Toshiba-EMI. "Ongaku-Gumi", "Maketakunai" and "Watashi no Osananajimi" are all my own creations.


	2. Only you can stop me

**Movin' On Without You**

- a Kodomo no Omocha fanfiction

by: _hika to pika_

Chapter 2: Only you can stop me...

----------

Locking herself in the quiet studio (nearly everyone had left) seemed to be a great experience for Sana. She gasped for air and then smiled. Laughing, she went over to the refreshment table which had two doughnuts left on it. She helped herself to one of them and laughed again, almost choking on her doughnut.

"Ah-ha!" a voice yelled from the other side of the studio. Sana froze and dropped her 'victory' doughnut. She turned around, quietly licking the white powder off of her lips so that she wouldn't look silly. On the other side of the studio, standing in the front door, was Naozumi, gasping for breath with a furious look.

Sana gulped. "I should've locked the front door!" she was furious with herself inside. Of course, in tense situations like this, she couldn't really express it. But she did have a strange look on her face, a mixture of puzzlement, fear, regret and stupidity. She looked very strange, yet had that 'don't mess with me' aura surrounding her.

Furious, Naozumi sprinted over to Sana as fast as he could and took her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he demanded. He shook her by the shoulders as she licked her lips again. "Nothing." she muttered. He shook her again.

"It's something." he demanded.

Sana's eyes started to water. "I'd rather not say..." she muttered faintly.

He shook her again. "What's wrong?" he demanded again. He had a sterner voice. Sana was then sure that he really went through puberty.

Sana broke down crying. "I said, 'Don't worry!'" she tried to yell through her sobs. "Now shut up and leave me alone!"

Naozumi crouched down. "I wanna know what's up." he asked her with a nicer voice. His voice was still deep, yet it still seemed like the same Naozumi.

"It's a long story..." Sana sobbed, looking up at him. Actually, she didn't want to look at him. She thought that looking at him may make her break down in tears again. "I...just can't say." she sobbed, looking up at the ceiling.

Naozumi took her head, made her look at him. Then he pulled her head up to his and he closed his eyes. Sana's head pounded. She didn't know what to say or do. She just went with the flow as their lips touched...

Before he kissed her, he was on her mind. Now that their lips were touching, she couldn't get him off her mind.

Hayama Akito.

----------

On the other side of the ocean, Hayama was thinking the exact same thing as Sana was as they kissed for the first time without each other. Yes, they hadn't kissed anyone other than each other since they left each other.

"Akari.." Hayama thought as he kissed the other girl. He took her chin in his palm. "I can't think about you while I'm kissing another girl...." He thought. "I'll make it seem like you're her, then she'll like me." He thought. "It'll all be like kissing you."

But it didn't work that way. Akari wasn't anything like Sana. She had reddish hair and green eyes. Pale skin. Quiet. She was Japanese though. But she didn't act like Sana did. She wasn't Sana.

Hayama broke their kiss. "I'm sorry." he apologized to Akari. "I...I just have to go." He stuttered, tripping over himself as he walked torwards the door. Akari, looking down, answered, "Okay."

Looking up at him, she saw that he was still looking at her. "Is it about your old girlfriend?" she asked him. Hayama's eyes lowered to the ground. "Yes..." he muttered. "I'm sorry." Akari lowered her eyes to the ground too. "I understand." she replied. "I know what it's like kissing your second love, you really feel bound to your first one, don't you?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Go ahead, do what you have to do." She told him. "I want you to be happy." Hayama smiled back at her. It wasn't fake this time, it was a real, thankful smile. Thankful that he had a caring girlfriend. A girlfriend that understood him.

And another girlfriend in Japan that he knew loved him too.

He ran through the main hallway of his house and turned into the kitchen. He quickly picked up the phone, picking up a phone card. He dialed in the number and then dialed in Sana's current cell phone number.

As he looked up, he saw Akari looking at him, smiling. She gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back at her, but this was a semi-fake smile. He was too anxious waiting for the phone to get picked up.

"Hello?" He quickly said, breaking his contact with Akari. She looked at him with curiosity. "Sana?"

----------

Sana looked at Naozumi when she noticed that her cell phone was vibrating. Then it started to ring. 'Chirip chirip chirip chiriiiiip chirip...' Sana, fumbling with her bag, quickly opened and answered the phone without checking to see who it was.

Her eyes widened. "Um, one second." She answered him. She excused herself from Naozumi's view when she started to talk again, in a faint whisper.

"Hayama?"

"I have something I wanna tell you." he answered.

"What...What is it?" she stuttered. She was still in shock that Hayama had called her after a year.

-----

Hayama looked at Akari. He covered up the reciever. "I'm sorry, but this is a private thing, y'know?" He looked at her hopefully. She smiled again and left the room, going to sit on the couch in the family room.

"I...I kissed another girl." He finally said, much to Sana's relief.

"Don't feel bad." he heard from the other side. "I just kissed Naozumi."

Hayama was nearly infuriated, before she said, "He made me do it."

"Okay." he deemed the situation. "As long as you didn't have sex with him." He laughed a little. "Remember your promise? 'I'm going to stay a virgin!'" He mimiced Sana's last promise. Sana made a worried, "Uh-oh."

Hayama grunted. "What?!" he shouted. "Ow, ow ow." Sana yelped from the other side of the line. "I'm just kidding, jeez. Ya don't have to scream"

Sana smiled a bit at her cleverness. "I'm good." she whispered. Hayama smiled a little bit because he heard her. "Wow, you're vain." Hayama told her.

"So, how's Japan?" Hayama asked. "Cold, I'm thinking? California is like, really hot all year round." He heard Sana laughing a bit. "I betcha miss the cold." She told him. "It's just beginning to be a bit nippy." she told him. "Jock Ice has been biting my nose for the last few days!"

Hayama burst out laughing. "It's 'Jack Frost', nitwit." he told her. He heard laughing on the other line. "How's Kamura anyway?"

-----

Sana froze. "How's....Naozumi?" she repeated.

"He's cute now." she wanted to say. "I think I've fallen in love again. I don't wanna leave you in the past, but I don't wanna leave him alone. Is it all right if I stay with him?" she kept thinking in her mind. She eventually voted against it after Hayama wook her up from her reverie. "Sana?"

Perking up, Sana quickly answered, "He's fine." Hayama replied, "Well, that's good. What about Sasaki and Sugita?" "They're fine too."

Two minutes of pause followed that last sentence.

Finally, Hayama broke the silence. "So, I guess I'll be going then." he said.

"Hayama," Sana burst out. Her voice was a bit stronger on the line now, she wasn't whispering anymore. She wanted Naozumi to hear. She knew that he's been eavesdropping since the pause. He was just around the corner of the set. He was terrible at concealing himself.

"Yeah?" Hayama replied. "What?" Sana's voice got louder as she answered, "I still love you."

Hayama smiled another happy smile. "I love you too." he answered her. Sana heard a small 'smack' as if Hayama has just blown her a kiss. Sana blew him a kiss. "Love 'ya!" she exclaimed. "So bye! For now!"

"Bye." Akito answered. "See ya." Sana hung up the phone. She looked torwards where she thought....No, knew where Naozumi was hiding.

She rounded the corner, much to Naozumi's surprise. "You're so stupid." she said, slapping him. "Eavesdropping on conversations and hiding like a little pre-schooler." She slapped him again. "And kissing me without permission!" She gave a little, "Ha!". She slapped him again.

She turned on her heel and left to leave, when he heard Naozumi pleading for her to turn back.

"Whaddya want?" she asked him. He was still on the floor. "Have sex with me. Then I'll stop bothering you." he told her. She turned around again and sprinted torwards the door. "Never!" She yelled back. "I promised the man I love that I'd lose my virginity to him and only him!"

She chuckled as she locked the door and left. She walked torwards Rei's car, waiting for him. "He probably went out for a drink." she sighed. "Always does." She walked over to the corner store across the street.

Sure enough, Rei was standing there at a soda dispenser, sipping a can of '_Ringo SHODA_' "Duude, c'mon." Sana motioned across the street. "I'm ready to go." Rei threw out his drink. "Where've ya been?"

"Don't worry." She assured him. "Nothing happened." She pinched his cheek and gave a little chuckle.

----------

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Kodomo no Omocha, Miho Obana does. Akari (Mizunashi) is owned by Kozue Amano (from the manga _Aria_). '_Ringo SHODA_'is my own creation. I plan on changing the rating and the genre soon, so it's not my fault if you weren't expecting this.

A/N: I wanna stop it here so badly. But I won't! Haha! I'm not gonna make Akito return to Japan, that'll be waay past 3 chapters. I also scrapped the 4th chapter, I don't know Japanese. That just crossed my mind now. Oh well. Thank you, any of the readers that have been following so far! I hope you liked this angtsy-ish chapter!


End file.
